1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a upholstered furniture, having a bottom frame, at least two adjoining seat cushion parts and back cushion parts, each back cushion part allocated to one of the adjoining seat cushion parts, and having back cushion parts, each one allocated to one seat cushion part, of which seat cushion parts at least one is displaceable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user of such an upholstered furniture, also called couch, sits on the seat in such a position, that his lower legs extend more or less vertically and his feet rest on the floor or possibly on a foot support. After a certain time, however, such a seating position is felt to be uncomfortable.
A more comfortable and relaxed position is a lying position in which the legs extend and rest more or less horizontally, to which end the feet rest often on a small table or a stool placed in front of the couch. This necessitates, however, that in addition to the couch a further piece of furniture must be present.
Adjustable upholstered furniture is known in the art, indeed, but such furniture can not be used as a couch having several seats.
Thus, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a multipart upholstered furniture which can be changed from a seat configuration into a lying configuration with a minimal expenditure of work and a minimal demand on space.
A further object of the invention is to provide a multipart upholstered furniture which has at least one guiding apparatus adapted to guide a respective seat cushion part relative to the bottom frame so that a respective seat cushion part is rotatable relative to the bottom frame in a horizontal plane and is simultaneously rectilinearly displaceable relative to the bottom frame, while a respective adjoining seat cushion part and all back cushion parts remain at rest.